Barazono Hana
(Defender) |number = 2 (Prominence, Chaos) 14 (Eisei Gakuen) |element = Wood |team = *'Prominence' *'Chaos' *'Eisei Gakuen' |seiyuu = Katou Nanae |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 057 Episode 014 (Ares)}} Barazono Hana ( ), also known as Barra (バーラ), is a defender of Prominence and later on, Chaos. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin she is a defender for Eisei Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"She loves trinkets and will go to any lengths to get the ones she wants."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"She loves trinkets and will go to any lengths to get the ones she wants."'' Appearance She has fair skin and is short in height. She has long purple hair and teal-framed goggles that cover her eyes. She wears a big cerulean-colored bow on her hair. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Barazono Hana is part of Eisei Gakuen, where a variety of players of Ohisama En are part of. They made it into the main tournament of the Football Frontier, and played Inakuni Raimon in the quarter-finals. Barazono Hana unfortunately was benched for this match. From the bench, Hana saw Eisei Gakuen go 3-2 behind and later lose with a score of 6-5. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Barra, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信) *'Player': Atsuishi Shigeto *'Topic': Beautiful Flowers (きれいな花, obtained at Shindou's house) *'Player': Soramori After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Barra, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Item': Okake-chan's Lantern (ちょうちんオバケちゃん, randomly dropped from Youkai Club (妖怪クラブ)) *'Item': Koutei Penguin 2gou Doll (皇帝ペンギンくん2号, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 2.0 at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Barra, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Koutei Penguin-kun 1gou (皇帝ペンギンくん1号, randomly dropped from Muscles (マスラオズ) at the Steel Tower Plaza) *'Item': Bouquet of Happiness (しあわせの花束, randomly dropped from Chronicles at Kisaragi Mako's right taisen route) *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Photo': Pork Bun Taro-kun (豚まん太郎くんの写真, taken in Inazuma Town's shopping district's arcade hall) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * ---- Chaos * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Chaos Angels' *'Fire Boys' *'Fire Spark' *'Takabis' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angels' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chaos Angels' *'Megane Legends' *'Star Sisters' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Star Sisters' Trivia *Her alien name "Barra" may refer to "Bara", which means "flare" or "blaze" in Malaysian language. Perhaps referring to her team's element, which is fire. Navigation fr:Bonnie Sparks Category:Ares characters Category:Original series characters